Entre a Dor e o Amor
by Hito-chan
Summary: Oie! Esta fic é um presente p. minha amiga, Anna Li. É sobre Shoran, um belo médico q se apaixona por Sakura, e é correspondido. Mas será q a doença de Sakura permitirá q eles vivam em paz? Bem, leiam, comentem e descubram!
1. Cap1

Antes de tudo... Umas legendas, caso vcs se perca; *Pensamento* "Fala" -Sentindo alguma coisa-  
Paixões e Obstáculos  
Cap. 1  
  
Shoran estava dentro de um avião, com destino a Tomoeda, no Japão. Sim, depois de tantos anos de dedicação total à medicina, ele finalmente conseguira! Tudo bem que Japão não era bem o que ele queria, pois teria de se afastar de sua família e de sua cidade, mas pelo menos ele trabalharia para um médico famosíssimo e ganharia muito bem. Em compensação, os anos de estudo, do ponto de vista de sua família, o haviam deixado solitário e desconfiado. Sua personalidade de antes da faculdade era gentil, e até mesmo doce, na opinião de alguns. Mas, depois dos estudos ele ficara assim, sem amigos, a não ser, talvez, pela sua prima e noiva, Meilin Li, que não desgrudava dele nem por um segundo, mas que não tinha podido ir junto, por causa dos negócios de família. "Atenção, passageiros, desceremos dentro de instantes. Por favor, apertem os cintos e obrigada por usar as aviações Daidouji".Disse a voz da aeromoça. O avião finalmente pousou. Ele se levantou com as pernas formigando por ficar tanto tempo parado. Pegou a maleta no compartimento em cima de sua cabeça e se dirigiu para a porta de saída.  
  
******************************  
  
Nesse mesmo instante, em uma casa amarela num dos bairros de Tomoeda, Sakura, uma garota de vinte e poucos anos, assistia televisão, apesar de não prestar muita atenção na mesma. Estava pensando no médico que seu pai havia contratado para ela. "Sakura?" A voz de Fujitaka despertou-a de seus pensamentos. "O que papai?" Ela sorriu tristemente para ele. "No que está pensando, minha querida?". "Naquele médico que você contratou pra mim... Como é que era mesmo o nome dele? Shuron...? Shiran...?". "Shoran Li, querida. Doutor Shoran Li." Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta do ambiente. "Pai" "O que foi Sakura?". "Por que você contratou ele?". "Porque você precisa de ajuda, querida. Não vai sair dessa anemia sem ajuda". "Mas ela nem é tão séria assim!" Ela se irritou *Por que todo mundo me trata como criança?!* "Eu só estou um pouco fraca, papai!" Respirou fundo "E, além disso, Toya está me ajudando! Ele quase me obriga a beber aquela vitamina horrível!". "Sakura, eu só fiz isso para o seu bem".Disse Fujitaka, calmo como sempre. Ela se calou depois disso e fez bico.* Ai ai ai...* "Está bem. Você venceu. Eu vou ao médico e vou fazer o tratamento" Sakura bocejou. "Então acho melhor descansar. Sua primeira consulta com Dr. Li é amanhã de manhã." "Está bem. Boa noite, pai".Ela deu um beijo no rosto do pai, antes de se dirigir à escada. "Boa noite, filhinha" Toya, nesse momento, entrava em casa. "Oi pai".Ele falou "Tomou a vitamina, mostrenga?" Sakura gemeu. " Hai, no jantar..." "Então, bons pesadelos". "Baka!".  
  
******************************************  
  
Shoran acordou com o pressentimento de que alguma coisa boa iria acontecer. Uma coisa que mudaria sua vida para sempre. Ele tomou café, se vestiu e pegou sua maleta. O endereço devia estar em algum lugar por ali... *Achei!* Ligou o carro e foi. O bom pressentimento voltou novamente.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Algumas horas depois disso, Sakura também desperta com seu pai a chamando. "Dormiu bem, Sakura?" Ele falou, enquanto ela descia as escadas. "Sim papa..." Seus joelhos fraquejaram e Fujitaka a amparou. "Daijobu?". " Hai... Não se preocupe." Ela sorriu tristemente e se apoiou nas escadas. "Eu já estou bem". "O que aconteceu, pai?" Toya apareceu da cozinha. "Nada, Toya".Sakura falou, irritada. *Eu não quero que todos se preocupem tanto comigo!* "Então vá tomar café logo".Fujitaka olhou as horas. "Você terá que se apressar, Sakura. Tem pouco tempo até a consulta". "Ai ai ai!" Sakura correu meio mole até a cozinha e tomou de um gole só a vitamina. Fez uma careta. "Eu não posso me atrasar!" E correu de volta para a escada. Caiu no primeiro degrau. "Sakura! Você está bem?". Toya perguntou, reerguendo a garota. "H-hai..." Ela se apoiou no corrimão da escada. " Eu vou te ajudar. " Ela não respondeu. Seu orgulho não queria isso, mas seu corpo necessitava de ajuda.  
  
^_________________________________________^ Oi Minna! Pois é. Essa é mim minha 1º fic de CCSakura. É para minha grande amiga Anna Li, de presente de Natal. Mandem comments, ok? Bjks Hito-chan! 


	2. Cap2

Paixões e Obstáculos  
Cap.2  
  
Enquanto Sakura se vestia, Shoran dirigia por Tomoeda. *É realmente uma cidade muito bonita...*pensou, enquanto estacionava o carro. Ele entrou pelos fundos, onde se guardavam os medicamentos. Subiu as escadas para 'seu' escritório, e ficou surpreso ao perceber que ele já estava ocupado. "E-eriol-sama!" Os olhos dele se arregalaram de surpresa *Então ELE é o médico!*. "Olá, Shoran." Ele virou a cadeira e se levantou. "Sim, eu sou o médico para quem você vai trabalhar. Espero que nos demos bem, não concorda?". Estendeu a mão para Shoran. "H-hai".Eles apertaram as mãos. Shoran corou. "Ah, sim, você deve estar se perguntando sobre o escritório";Ele mexeu em alguns papéis e voltou à olhar Shoran. "O seu é o do lado. Bom trabalho" Sorriu. "A-arigato..." Shoran se virou e saiu. Encostou-se à parede do corredor e suspirou. Depois se dirigiu ao escritório, e esperou por sua paciente.  
  
****************************************  
  
Sakura subiu as escadas e escolheu um vestido azul, leve e uma jaqueta jeans. Toya a esperava, no lado de fora. "Vamos logo, monstrenga! Já estamos atrasados!" Ele bate na porta. "Estou indo!" Sakura sai do quarto correndo e passando por seu irmão, ignorando-o. Ela para no final da escada ela olha para os dois lados. "Toya, cadê você?". Toya olhou para ela como se -Você ficou cega do nada, é?-. "Estou aqui..." Falou, descendo as escadas. "Acho que a anemia está afetando seu cérebro". Ela deu um sorriso triste. "Vamos?". "Hai".  
  
****************************************** Shoran olhava angustiado para o relógio. A consulta devia ter começado à dez minutos! E se tinha uma coisa que ele não aturava era atraso. A paciente de nome Kinomoto Sakura estava atrasada. Atrasada DEMAIS para o gosto dele. Ouviu uma batida na porta. *Tem de ser ela!* "Entre!" Uma jovem, uma linda jovem, abre a porta. Seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas brilharam pelo esforço de correr.Os cabelos longos, castanho-claros, caíam por seu rosto. Ela arfava, e suas bochechas vermelhas de esforço se contrastavam com sua pele branca. Seus olhares se encontraram por um instante. O coração dos dois bateu mais forte, com a descoberta de um novo sentimento. Ela deu alguns passos, e seus joelhos finalmente cederam.A jovem colocou as mãos no coração, enquanto ainda arfava. Nesse momento, um rapaz moreno, alto, de cabelo e olhos escuros, entrou na sala. Ele foi de encontro à jovem e a ergueu. Shoran imediatamente se levantou. ************************************** Sakura entrou no carro de seu irmão, junto com o mesmo. Eles seguiram rapidamente até o consultório. Ela olhou aflita para o relógio de pulso, quando chegaram lá: já haviam se passado dez minutos! Ela saiu do carro, sem esperar seu irmão. Passou correndo pela secretária e subiu o mais rapidamente que podia as escadas, até a porta do escritório. Parou por um segundo na frente da primeira porta, e teve o pressentimento de que iria errar se entrasse ali. Correu para a segunda, e bateu lá, apoiando totalmente seu peso na mesma. Uma voz masculina forte, decidida e, que por algum motivo, fez o coração de Sakura bater mais forte, respondeu. Ela abriu a porta e entrou. Arfando, com o cabelo caindo sobre os olhos, ela viu seu destino.Ele estava sentado, elegante, numa cadeira de couro. O cabelo rebelde, castanho-escuro, lhe dava um ar irresistível. Os olhos, também castanhos, eram profundos e cheios de segredos. Seu corpo esbelto era moldado por uma camisa cinza escuro e uma calça preta. Sakura corou, quando seus olhares se cruzaram. Deu mais alguns passos e caiu no chão, de joelhos, com a mão no coração. Toya entrou e a ergueu. O doutor se levantou.  
  
************************  
  
Shoran empurrou a cadeira até Sakura, e Toya a sentou lá. Assim que Sakura recuperou o fôlego, Shoran perguntou: "A senhorita seria Kinomoto Sakura?" Ela corou ao ouvir o 'senhorita'. "Sim, é ela" Disse Toya em tom de reprovação. "E o senhor seria...?" Perguntou Shoran, olhando nos olhos de Toya. "Sou Kinomoto Toya".Este estendeu a mão. Shoran retribuiu. Logo em seguida olhando para os dedos delicados de Sakura *Que sorte! Ela não tem nenhuma aliança!*. Sakura esperava. "Então" Disse o médico "Vamos começar a consulta?". "Hai". Disse Sakura, se levantando. "Kinomoto-san, poderia se retirar para a sala de espera lá embaixo?".Toya gemeu *Eu vou ter que voltar para a sala daquela maluca?* pensa ele. "Tudo bem".Ele olhou mais uma vez para Shoran. "Me avise quando tiver acabado". Toya saiu, e desceu as escadas. Nakuru, a secretária, veio 'cumprimentá- lo'. "Então o seu nome é Toya?" Ela olhou para ele."Que nome bonito! O meu é Otomia Nakuru!". Estendeu a mão "Muito prazer!" Quando Toya estendeu a sua, Nakuru ao invés de apertá-la puxou-o para um abraço apertado. *É maluca mesmo* Pensou, se soltando brutalmente. Seriam longas horas de espera.  
  
********************** Voltando à Sakura e Shoran.... O clima era de tensão. A timidez havia tomado conta dos dois. E o amor também. Shoran finalmente tomou uma iniciativa. "Er... Sakura-dono, por favor, preencha aqui..." Ele indicou um papel e lhe entregou uma caneta. Seus dedos se roçaram levemente. Os dois coraram furiosamente. "Claro".Respondeu Sakura, consciente de que a consulta não aconteceria se nenhum dos dois se mexesse. "Então, a senhorita já consultou algum outro médico, antes ou é a primeira vez, desde que a anemia começou?". "Já fui em outro médico, o dr. Yamazaki." Ela retirou um papel de dentro da bolsa. "Ele me receitou esta vitamina, e disse que era para eu tomar todos os dias após as refeições.". "Sei. E logo depois disso, a senhorita começou a sentir...". "Por favor, me chame só de Sakura." Ela sorriu amavelmente para ele. O médico corou e sorriu de volta, dizendo: "Então, me chame somente de Shoran, Sakura." Ela também corou. *Se eu não abraçá-la agora acho que morro...* pensou Shoran. "Claro".E voltou à sorrir. "Bem... é o meu primeiro dia de trabalho aqui... e a primeira de suas muitas consultas se... Sakura. Seria ótimo se pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor, não acha?" "Sim, seria *perfeito, esplêndido* muito bom".Ela olhou nos olhos de Shoran. "Mas acho que aqui não é o lugar apropriado, é? Quero dizer... pessoas não costumam se conhecer dentro de clínicas." Ela disse, divertida. "É verdade." Shoran falou francamente, olhando o ambiente em que estavam. "Eu coloquei meu telefone na ficha." Ela apontou para o número no papel que o médico ainda segurava. "Me ligue mais tarde para combinarmos o lugar, está bem?" Ela olhou mais profundamente nos olhos dele. Os segredos teimavam em não se revelar. "Certo. Foi muito bom te conhecer, Sakura." Ele se levantou. Ela fez o mesmo, apesar de não querer sair de sua companhia. "Até mais, Shoran." Ela saiu, fechando a porta. Shoran suspirou. Sentou-se novamente. Olhou para o número. *Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssooo!* Ele estava tendo o dia mais perfeito de toda a sua vida.  
  
Sakura saiu calmamente para o corredor. Se encostou-se à parede e suspirou. *Ai ai ai ! Que dia mais maravilhoso!* Ela achava que nunca havia tido um dia mais feliz. Desceu as escadas no maior pique, esquecida da doença. Mas quando chegou à sala de espera...  
  
*___________________* Yoo minna-san!  
  
E aí, oq acharam? Péssimo? Maravilhoso? Mandem coments! E thanks p. tdo mundo q lê...  
  
Sorry, 


	3. Cap3

Entre a Dor e o Amor  
Cap. 3  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
Sakura saiu calmamente para o corredor. Se encostou-se à parede e suspirou.  
  
*Ai ai ai ! Que dia mais maravilhoso!*  
  
Ela achava que nunca havia tido um dia mais feliz. Desceu as escadas no maior pique, esquecida da doença. Mas quando chegou à sala de espera...  
  
* Fim do Flash Back *  
  
Levou um choque. Nakuru, a secretária, estava sentada no colo de Toya, tentando, insistentemente, beijá-lo. Enquanto isso, seu irmão empurrava Nakuru com todas as forças, sem resultado, pois a garota, pelo visto era muito forte.[n.a. Imaginem assim: Toya, meio caído no sofázinho da sala de espera, com Nakuru se apoiando nas pernas dele. Toya está com as mãos nos ombros de Nakuru, enquanto esta tenta abraçar o pescoço de Toya para beijá- lo n.a]  
  
"Toya, o que você está fazendo?!" Os dois param de se 'embolar' e olham para ela.  
  
"Sa-sa-sakura! Eu posso explicar! Essa louca aqui está tentando me beijar!"  
  
Ele aponta para Nakuru. Esta, estava olhando fixamente para Sakura, sem expressão no rosto. Porém, quando Toya apontou para ela, a mesma pulou de cima dele.  
  
"AH, mas que KAWAII!" E saiu correndo ao encontro de Sakura. Ela, estática, estava impressionada com a falta de cerimônia da secretária. Nakuru chegou bem perto de Sakura e começou à dar voltas em torno dela, sempre falando  
  
"Até que é bonitinha!"  
  
Depois virou-se para Toya.  
  
" Ela é sua esposa?"  
  
-Bum- Os dois caem no chão.  
  
"Ela é minha irmã!" Nakuru olhou para ele, com os olhos brilhando.  
  
"Que bom! Então eu ainda tenho chance!"  
  
Sakura ainda não conseguia acreditar na pergunta que a secretária fizera. Toya bufou.  
  
"Vamos logo, Sakura." Disse, arrastando a irmã para fora da clínica.  
  
"Hã?" A mesma acordou do transe "Ah, está bem"  
  
Eles entraram no carro.  
  
"Toya..." o tom de voz de Sakura estava sério.  
  
"O que foi?" Ele não desviou os olhos da estrada.  
  
"O que vocês dois estavam realmente fazendo lá?"  
  
Toya levou um susto e o carro deu uma parada brusca.  
  
"Você não acreditou no que eu disse?"  
  
"Acreditei, mas... sei lá. Esquece, é uma das minhas cismas".  
  
"Sei..." Toya respirou fundo. "E aí, o que o médico disse?".  
  
"Ah, nada demais. Só que haveria muitas consultas e eu..." Ela hesitou. Não sabia se deveria contar o que sugerira para Li, Toya sempre implicara com todos os garotos que Sakura havia gostado.  
  
"E você...?" Toya não parecia preocupado.  
  
"Eu... Eu sugeri que a gente se conhecesse mais, já que teria que ir lá muitas vezes." Sakura disse isso abrupta e rapidamente, na esperança de que passasse despercebido na mente do irmão e ele apenas concordasse.  
  
"Sei...".  
  
Sakura arregalou os olhos. *Será que ele está doente? Ou talvez.... Ah, ha ha... já sei.*Ela deu um sorriso discreto e malicioso. Toya olhou para ela.  
  
"Anh... O que foi, Sakura?".  
  
"O que? Ah, nada não, nada não." Ela confirmou isso balançando a cabeça negativamente. Chegaram em casa e Sakura foi fazer chá. Toya subiu as escadas e trocou de roupa. Depois, desceu para a cozinha, onde Sakura ainda estava.  
  
"Hoje é sua vez de fazer o jantar. E oto-san disse que vai chegar tarde hoje."  
  
"Está bem." Sakura estava distraída. Seus pensamentos estavam no armário de seu quarto. *Que roupa devo vestir?* Ela se indagava, enquanto se sentava no sofá da sala e aguardava o toque do telefone.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yo, minna-san! *digita à 10 metros da tela, com medo*  
  
Gomen ne, por demorar tanto e por não colocar o encontro dos dois nesse capt., mas é q eu ñ estava muito inspirada p. romance... Gomen ne!  
  
Ah, e arigatou p. tdos os q lêm! Prometo ñ demorar p. colocar o próximo capt. *põe a mão direita p. cima*  
  
Kissus  
  
Hito-chan! ^_^x 


	4. Cap4

Entre a Dor e o Amor  
Cap.4  
  
Shoran ficou no consultório pelo resto da tarde toda, apesar de não ter pacientes. Alguns conhecidos que ele tinha na cidade, em geral japoneses, que haviam estudado com ele, souberam que ele estava na cidade e vieram visitá-lo, mas era só. Estava cada vez mais nervoso com o telefonema que daria para Sakura. Ficava pensando no que vestir, no que fazer, no que dizer... E se surpreendia com esses pensamentos. Ele nunca ficara tão abobalhado com uma garota. Nem em seu primeiro encontro com Meilin ficara devaneando sobre essas coisas. "Meilin... como vou dizer à ela? Não posso esconder isso mas..." Afastou esse pensamento da cabeça. Tinha que se preocupar com Sakura no momento. As 4 horas pareceram chegar mais rápido do que ele esperava e, 'acordado' por Nakuru ele foi para casa, depois de se despedir de Eriol.  
  
Sakura estava impaciente em seu quarto. Já tentara de tudo para distrair-se e não pensar que Shoran havia esquecido dela. "Ai, Sakura deixe de bobagens! Ele deve ter clientes e só sair mais tarde!" Ela se animava. Tomou um susto com o telefone tocando. Correu para lá, antes que Toya atendesse e estragasse tudo.  
  
"Mushi mushi?" Falou, ainda arfando e um pouco tonta.  
  
"A Sakura está?" Corou fortemente e teve quase certeza de que seu sangue todo havia ido para a cabeça. Com Shoran não era diferente.Ele estava se controlando para fazer a voz não tremer ao telefone.  
  
"É ela."  
  
"Ah, olá, é o Shoran, lembra? E então, que horas eu posso passar aí para te buscar?" Ele perguntou, nervoso.  
  
"Hã..." Sakura olhou no relógio. "Umas 20 para às 5, está bom? Só para eu poder me arrumar."  
  
"Claro tudo bem. Eu também vou me vestir. Até lá!".  
  
"Até, Shoran!" E desligou. Suspirou de felicidade e correu para o quarto do irmão. Ele teria de colaborar desta vez.Encontrou-o escutando música em seu discman, deitado na cama e lendo uma revista. "Oni-chan..." Toya olhou para ela e retirou os fones de ouvido.  
  
"O que foi?"  
  
"Posso te pedir um favor?" Ela deu um olhar pedinte à Toya. " Faz o jantar por mim, hoje?"  
  
"Por quê? Você vai sair?" Os olhos dele se tornaram desconfiados.  
  
" Ahn.. sim." Ela desviou o olhos dele.  
  
"Com quem?"  
  
" Com o Dr. Li..."  
  
"COM QUEM??" Toya ficou furioso e pulou da cama.  
  
"Com o Li. O Shoran Li, Toya." Ela o encarou. Dessa vez ele tinha que colaborar. TINHA.  
  
"Sakura você não pode ir. Mal conhece o cara".Se sentou de novo.  
  
"Mas você já tinha concordado." Sakura falou, firme. Toya ficou ligeiramente surpreso. Sua irmã doce não era assim. "No carro, quando eu falei que ia sair com ele, você concordou."  
  
"Sakura você não vai. Ponto final."  
  
"Você não é meu pai!" A raiva de Sakura estava começando a crescer.  
  
"Mas quando ele está fora, como agora, sou responsável por você."  
  
"Toya." Ela firmou ainda mais a voz. "Eu já sou maior de idade. Farei vinte e dois anos em breve*." O coração de Toya amoleceu um pouco ao ver a irmã se segurando para não chorar. Se levantou mais uma vez e foi até Sakura. A abraçou, cedendo.  
  
"Eu só quero te proteger, Sakura. Você sabe disso." Afastou-se um pouco e sorriu ao ver a beleza da 'irmãzinha'. Mas é claro que não disse isso a ela. "Além do mais eu não sei como que aquele moleque aceitou esse convite. Você é uma monstrenga. Mas, tudo bem, se quiser tentar a sorte, pode ir. Eu faço o jantar. Em compensação você vai fazer o de amanhã e do fim de semana."  
  
"Eu não sou monstrenga!" Sakura zangou-se por um instante depois se jogou no pescoço de Toya, falando. "Domo arigatou, oni-chan!" E saiu correndo para o banheiro, tomar um banho. Nem se importou em fazer o jantar por tantos dias.  
  
Shoran fazia algo parecido. Depois de ligar para Sakura, ele colocou o celular para carregar, ligou o chuveiro e esperou a água esquentar. Entrou no banho, relaxando totalmente. Saiu de lá e notou que já eram quatro e vinte. Apressou-se e escolheu uma blusa verde-musgo, escura, com uma calça cáqui, com alguns bolsos. Pegou seu melhor sapato, um de couro italiano e se vestiu. Tentou, insistentemente, pentear os cabelos rebeldes. Desistiu depois da quinta vez. Suspirou, pensando em Sakura. Olhou as horas. Vinte para as cinco. Saiu de casa e entrou no carro, com uma onde de felicidade e nervosismo passando pelo corpo. Olhou o papel para onde tinha passado os dados de Sakura, se certificando de que estava indo para o endereço certo. Chegou lá exatamente as cinco e dez. Se segurou para não babar no volante do carro. Sakura usava um tomara-que-caia, verde-bebê com os detalhes em branco, dando ênfase aos olhos esmeraldas. O cabelo estava preso em um meio rabo para trás e ela usava um batom de cor rosa, levíssimo. Usava sapatos fechados, de boneca, e meias verde-claras. Estava esplêndida. Saiu do carro, ainda espantado.  
  
"Como estou?" Sakura perguntou para Shoran.  
  
"Perfeita..." Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu balbuciar. Sakura ficou corada. Mas estava tão sem fôlego quanto ele. O corpo malhado de Shoran estava sendo delineado perfeitamente, e o cabelo parecia mais rebelde do que nunca. De repente, Shoran se deu conta de que estava fazendo papel de idiota e perguntou:  
  
"E eu?".  
  
"Lindo". Shoran virou um pimentão por alguns instantes. Depois, encaminhou- se para o carro e abriu a porta para Sakura.  
  
"Vamos?" Ela sorriu. *Como ele é elegante.* Pensou.  
  
"Claro" Disse Sakura, entrando no carro enquanto Shoran dava a volta no mesmo e se sentava no banco de motorista. "Em qual restaurante nós vamos?".  
  
"Qualquer um que você queira".Shoran disse, doce.  
  
"Ah, não vale! Vamos escolher juntos, ok?" Disse ela, piscando para Li.  
  
" Ok!" Viraram uma esquina. Um restaurante italiano que parecia ser bom apareceu. "Este está bom?" O nome do restaurante era 'Mamma Mia' [n.a q falta de criatividade! ¬_¬n.a].  
  
"Claro!" Ele estacionou e abriu a porta para Sakura.  
  
"Mesa para quantos?" O gerente perguntou, sem conseguir retirar os olhos de Sakura. Shoran, enciumado, deu um olhar mortal para ele, que abaixou os olhos na mesma hora.  
  
"Para dois." Shoran respondeu e o gerente imediatamente os levou à uma mesa nos fundos. Deu-lhes o menu e saiu de fininho. Shoran e Sakura ficaram conversando, descobrindo os interesses um dos outros...  
  
"Então, quais são seus hobbies, Sakura?"  
  
"Ah eu adoro cozinhar. Sou formada em educação física. Também gosto muito de tocar piano, apesar de não me lembrar de muitas músicas. Aprendi quando era muito pequena." Ela falou, sorrindo. " E você, Shoran? O que gosta de fazer?"  
  
" Eu também gosto de cozinhar. Canto um pouco, mas prefiro me dedicar às artes marciais."  
  
Um dos garçons chegou à mesa deles para anotar os pedidos.  
  
" Eu quero farfalli ao molho branco e uma porção de cebolas fritas." Shoran pediu. Sakura se sentiu perdida.  
  
"Ahn.. Shoran, o que você recomenda?"  
  
"Bem, pelo o que eu já experimentei de comida italiana, esse foi o melhor prato."  
  
"Então o mesmo para mim."  
  
O garçom se afastou.  
  
Syaoran olhava para Sakura meio abobado, apesar de não aparentar. Nunca imaginara que poderia encontrar tão bela flor em um consultório, normalmente pessoas doentes eram mais abatidas. Ficara tão bem naquelas roupas que nem aparentava estar doente. O vestido, além de combinar com seus olhos verdes,ainda moldava suas curvas perfeitamente. Sakura tb estava meio insegura. Syaoran era simplesmente maravilhoso, e estava tão bonito naquelas roupas sociais. Pensava que apesar de ele ser seu médico, não havia porque eles não poderem ter um relacionamento, mas ainda sim estava com um pouco de ansiedade. Syaoran resolveu puxar uma conversa.  
  
"Então...Está gostando?" perguntou a ela. Sakura saiu do transe.  
  
"Ahn? Ah, sim! Este restaurante é muito agradável" respondeu Sakura, com um sorriso no rosto. -Sakura, o que houve? Não está gostando?" Shoran preocupou-se, não sabia o porque da distração da menina. Sakura surpreendeu-se e virou-se para ele.  
  
"É claro que estou gostando! Só pensava em como é bom estar aqui com você!" soltou, sem querer. De repente seu sorriso se fechou, e ela pareceu preocupada. Shoran pareceu ganhar o dia ao ouvir aquilo.  
  
"Desculpa, eu..." Sakura tentou se explicar, mas foi calada com o dedo de Shoran em sua boca.  
  
"Shhh, não fale mais nada."só então ela percebeu como seus rostos estavam próximos.  
  
Shoran tirou o dedo dos lábios de Sakura lentamente, olhou dentro de seus olhos verdes, e depois desviou o olhar para os lábios da garota, se aproximando.  
  
Sakura estava desesperada, nunca beijara antes, e agora aquele Deus grego roubaria-lhe seu primeiro beijo. É claro que ela queria, só que temia fazer tudo errado. Deixou que seus pensamentos se dissipassem quando os lábios se colaram nos dele e fechou os olhos.  
  
O que começou como um delicado roçar de lábios era agora um beijo apaixonado, e Sakura estava se sentindo nos céus.  
  
Shoran estava extasiado com o sabor doce daqueles lábios junto aos seus. Segurando-a mais forte pela cintura, sentiu a jovem enrolar mais a mão em seu pescoço. Separaram-se por falta de ar, mas continuaram com os rostos bem próximos, mas o clima foi interrompido pelo garçom mala trazendo os pedidos feitos. Shoran lançou-lhe um olhar do tipo "eu vou acabar com a sua raça" e Sakura estava morrendo de vergonha.  
  
Shoran serviu primeiro Sakura e depois ele, e começaram a comer o Farfalli ao molho branco. Depois que eles terminaram, Shoran pagou a conta e resolveram caminhar um pouco. Fizeram o caminho todo em silêncio. Chegaram num parque e sentaram- se nos balanços. Nenhum dos dois falou nada, com a timidez e o amor tomando conta do ambiente.  
  
De repente, ouviram um barulho. Um bando de vândalos surgiu no parque, assustando os dois. Shoran se levantou e pôs-se na frente de Sakura.  
  
O_____________________________O  
  
Malz.. Malz.. MALZ!!!!!  
  
Achu q ñ cumpri minha promessa direito, ne??? *se esconde dos olhares hitokiri's*  
  
MAs, mesmo assim, espero compensar, com este capítulo. Por favor, deixem reviewws!!! *-* Domo arigatou por tudo! ^_______________________^x  
  
Kissus Hito-chan! ^_^x 


End file.
